Fanny Flowers
'''Fanny Flowers '''is the owner and instructor of Paradise Dance Academy. Fanny is protrayed by Kelly Bishop. Biography Fanny started dancing at the age of 4. She was on pointe by age 9 and won her first dance competition at age 10. She was invited to dance for Ballet Russe De Monte Carlo at the age of 16. Fanny continued in her dancing career until she met Hubbell's father and fell in love. She became pregnant and convinced herself she was only going to give up dancing until Hubbell was old enough, but his father decided not to stay and she had to give up dancing professionally permanently. Fanny now runs the local dance studio in Paradise, a small village in costal California. Fanny is Michelle's formidable new mother-in-law whose personality is as unique and interesting as her flair for home decor. Season 1 Fanny is the head instructor at her own dance studio and Hubbell's mother. Fanny isn't fond of her new daughter-in-law and dislikes her. She begins to bond with Michelle after she helps her students with an auditon process and a chat in the bar. They share a dance before she learns her son has died. Fanny begins to create a elaborate memorial for him that gets out of control. Fanny breaks down about it but her student's memorial lifted her up. She is in shock to learn that Michelle now owns everything. Michelle however decides to move into the guest house and let Fanny keep the main house and studio. Fanny is very excited to have the Joffrey Auditions at her studio again but then those happy thoughts are crushed after they need the conditions of the studio floor, which isn't to good. Michelle manages to convince Fanny to get someone to fix it overnight. Fanny has her own special 'paying season' that only occures twice a year but Fanny herself isn't getting paid as only 9 of her 75 students pay for classes. Soon Fanny thinks about adding in more classes but would need Michelle, who refuses to teach, to assist. She decides to just go on a vacation and take a break. She later extendes her trip and posts it on Facebook but returns a week later. Fanny is getting everyone ready for their performance season, which entails many performances over the summer. She sticks close to her rules as she gave Sasha's routine to Boo after she broke the rules. It's also revealed that she has a boyfriend named Michael. She is fond of Michael and even thought of marrying him, however Hubbell wasn't too fond of it. She asks Michael to stay for as long as possible to which he agrees. She later kicks Sasha out of her studio for breaking even more of her rules and trying out for cheerleading. After that, Fanny becomes extremely tense. She tries to get a Clara so much that she even thinks she can pick a boy to do it. Fanny also encourages Michelle to call her friend Richard and try to get a job. Fanny also gives Michelle the duty to choreograph the evil mice dance, which she does with Sasha back. Fanny welcomes back Sasha but completely forgets that she hired The Ringer in her place and leaves Sasha to deal with her. Fanny then reveals to Michelle that she was planning on heading out on a vacation with Michael but is angry when she learns he bought property out in Montanna. After Michelle maces all of her cast, she blames all the bad luck on Michelle and tends to the many angry parents. Fanny decided to re-do her home but is distracted by her studio, which she closed down. Eventually she decided to get Michelle back and gets her back. Fanny re-opens the dance studio. While the studio was re-opened, Fanny and Michelle continue to have financial probelms until they discover thier land. Fanny and Michelle decide to create an ampitheater and they decide to have Michelle take over finances once she passes her classes. However Michelle never graduated, which makes her want thier accountant back. Initially, Fanny is ok with all of Millie's deicsions but then when Millie critiques her dancers, she stands her ground and kicks Millie out, but now has a lawsuit on her hands. She invites Millie to dinner and gives her an offer, she will paise Millie's decisions in public, but in reality Fanny controls everything. Millie agrees to her offer. Trivia *Fanny started dancing at age 4. *She was on pointe at age 9 and won her first competition at age 10. *Fanny left home at age 16. *She has been the most absent main character on the show. *Fanny runs the Paradise Dance Academy. *Her company has a rule that one is not allowed to be even literally one second late for class. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main cast Category:Teacher Fanny Flowers Category:Ex Dancer